Tower
by The String
Summary: A boys pokemon journey in sinnoh. ( I do NOT own pokemon).
1. Chapter 1- the beggining

When I was little, I decided I wanted to be a trainer. But when I was older and in pokemon school I realized that I didn't just want to be an ordinary trainer I wanted to be special.

But since I, myself was not special my team had to be. I thought real hard about how I was going to achieve my dreams I could go hunting for the rarest and most expensive pokemon but I decided to chose the more saner choice I would get a regular pokemon and then train like my life depended on it so it could become special and amazing.

Most of my thoughts in my youth had been about been about my imaginary starter and how it will be that I didn't know that there was building rising beneath it and it kept getting bigger the more I dreamed about how it would be until it was so high that it touched the heavens I knew that I would need a Pokémon that would be easy to train because no one is that good at Pokémon training at the beginning.

From then on I stopped building the tower and instead tried to figure out who my starter is going to be. I started learning about every about any pokemon I heard of that sounded interesting like a mop. Then one morning I asked my mom if I could get a rhydon and when she started to choke on her coffee I knew that was a no so I went to my room and thought of more pokemon but when I asked them they always said no. I knew that I was going to leave if I wanted to get my own pokemon so the day of my I started packing up to leave when my mom entered my room. I turned around and looked at her feeling guilty about packing. " "Hey I just want you to know that we trust you so we decided to let you get a pokemon" my mom said. When she said those words I felt excitement building in my stomach thinking about which pokemon it will be. Will it be an electabuzz or a charmander? A ryhorn or a trapinch? The possibilities were endless but then she said " we are going to give you a pokemon and pokeballs so you can go out and catch your own. I stared at her in shock and quiet anger because the only pokemon here were weak pidgy and bidoof. But it was better than nothing. So I took the pokeball and threw it open and saw my dad's pet glameo. I then left out the front door and slowly walked into the forest.

An hour has passed and I was starting to get pissed because I haven't found any strong pokemon to be my starter pokemon. Then I saw two very short people and they looked like they were up to no good so I followed them through the green forest bustling with life to a gray camouflaged building a couple miles away. When the door slid open and the guy went in I slipped through.

The place was like a huge maze. There were dead ends and false leads but I eventually made and saw something that made my blood boil. They were injecting liquid inside a pokeball so that means that they were putting they're filthy experiments in a pokemon and that was unforgivible so I slowly crept down the steps but when I got to the floor i sliiped in some water and the weird guy turned around eyes wide when he noticed me.


	2. Chapter 2- The burning flame

"Damn" The weird guy exclaimed loudly, and then throwing up a pokeball I the air. A bright light flashed blinding me for a second before it disappeared and an orange fire dog that I knew as arcanine appeared and shot a red hot flame toward the sky but instead of just disappearing the flame catches fire to the dark green vines that stood there. But the weirdo didn't notice that and he just stood there and ordered his arcanine to attack me.

The first time flame shot out of the maw of the pokemon I didn't expect it and I was on the ground so I shot top my feet and quickly jumped out of the way but It wasn't quick enough because I felt a burning sensation in my leg. I cried out in pain but I still got up because I knew if I didn't the pain would be much worse. The arcanine kept spraying boiling hot flame that burned my shirt. I tripped because that was just my luck and braced my self for excruciating pain but I didn't feel anything instead I heard the weird guy say "Oh no" and I glanced up, and saw him staring at the flaming wood that just fell. "Return arcanine" the weirdo nearly yelled. "Aw" I said, "The freak has a heart" my voice dripping with sarcasm. The weird dude just glared at me saying, "At least I'm not going to die". Smirking he ran up the steps and out the door. I started limping toward the hard steps but then I remembered the pokeball with a pokemon that was experimented on and I knew that I had to save it so I started limping faster toward the table where the pokeball is and I saw something that I didn't notice before, the pokeball was on a piece of paper That was titled genetic alteration. I knew that that was important so I grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket and grabbed the pokeball and tried to run but that sent pain shooting through left leg to my abdomen, so I just tried to walk really fast and ignore the pain.

When I got to the top of the steps the smoke started to get to me so started to crawl on the ground but that was that was a huge mistake because when I got on the ground I heard a groan from above my head and I looked up but the sweat from my head got in my eyes so I didn't see the large heavy beam of burning wood fall from the ceiling. I screamed a sound full of agony as I felt a large weight press down making my arm snap like a twig on fire. I felt like just giving up and letting myself die but then I felt for the pokemon that I wanted to save and I knew that I wouldn't want to die for being innocent to with a machokean effort I pulled my arm out of the rubble and ran out the burning building with the pokeball tucked into my chest and into the outdoors where it was raining. The cold water that fell from the sky made my skin feels relived bliss. I just walked out a little further and collapsed against the grass staring at the light blue sky, feeling the rain gently caress my abused body and I let darkness overcome me.

. . .

The first thing I awoke to was a sob. It sounded so sad that I wanted to get up and make them feel happy. I tried to get up but all I could do is lift a couple inches so I moved my hand around to find something I could grab to help me up and my hand grabbed onto a metal bar and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I then opened my eyes and got assaulted by how white the room and the lights were. When my eyes could see again I saw it was my mom who had made that terrible sob "Mom"? I said. "Oh baby" my mom said with tears in her eyes "I thought you were going to die" she then came over and gave me a bear hug and didn't stop until I said that I couldn't breath. Just then the doctor came in and said, "Oh good you're awake". "You have suffered 3rd degree burns, a broken arm, and some minor scrapes and bruises. But all those will heal just fine with the exception of the scars they will leave but you still have to stay here another night. I sighed but still said okay. I would just have to wait one more day until I could start my pokemon journey with the pokemon that I saved. Just then I realized that a pokeball was nowhere to be seen so I asked, "Um where is the pokeball that was in my hand"? I asked. "That will be returned after you leave along with your cloths" she stated and left. I then turned to my mother who looked guilty for some weird reason and I was filled with dread because I knew that something bad was going to happen. She then cleared her voice and said very quietly and guiltily " Me and your father have decided that you will not be going on a pokemon journey. My jaw dropped open but I didn't make a noise I just pressed the help button and a nurse came in and I said, "Please escort this woman out of my room" and to my mom "Yes I will". The next day I told nurse joy that I would like to leave before my parents came here. She tried to protest but I insisted so she caved and got my things. I walked all the way to my house and then I packed and left a note to my parents so when they got home from work they would know where I went.

_Dear, Mom and Dad_

_You know that I have wanted to go on a pokemon journey since I was able to think. I want you to learn that you cannot just quench my thirst for adventure by just a mere drop of water. On that note I am leaving to start my quest with or without your permission. I know did you farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Your son whose dreams you tried to crush._

Once I wrote the note I put it under a budew magnet that hung on the refrigerator and walked out the door into the sun that was brightly burning. I then walked to the edge of my town and looked back at my old life and looked forward at my new one and released my first pokemon. When the light disappeared I looked at my first pokemon and the tower that I made came tumbling down.


End file.
